


Ouja's Wish

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouja has won the Rider War. With a bargaining chip, Shiro is forced to grant his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouja's Wish

“ **I wish… for this battle to start all over again! And again! And again! And again!”** By that point, Asakura became a cackling madman as he painted his armor with the blood of his arch-nemesis. Shiro had no intention on granting the serial killer’s wish. He already did the job of killing the other Riders and proving he was the strongest.

However, Shiro was in no condition to negotiate when the psychopath was holding his sister at knife point. Forced to grant his wish, he killed Venosnaker. His life energy transformed into a new card that Shiro used.

**TIME VENT!**


End file.
